


The Dead Pay Their Price

by Unquiet_Words



Series: NaNo Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquiet_Words/pseuds/Unquiet_Words
Summary: Izuna Protek





	The Dead Pay Their Price

No one would ever find him. The maggot that the world had been rid of, the one whose blood was now on Izuna’s gloves. He removed them carefully and didn’t even curl his nose at it, disposing of them to finish his cleanup of the mess he’d made.

The man’s entire existence meant nothing, and with it erased Izuna soon enough forgot about him. By the time he was home he’d washed his hands of him, ready to curl up in bed right next to the living heater that was waiting for him.

Madara didn’t wake but he stirred, grumbling in his sleep, subconsciously reaching out to hold him close. And Izuna wrapped himself right up in his arms, closing his eyes and cutting out the night from his mind, focusing solely on what was his.

_His_. That no one alive had ever tried to hurt. The dead had paid their price for trying.


End file.
